The Story Before the Story
by 6lilypad8
Summary: A prequel to the anime or manga. It's mostly going to follow the original story line with a few of my own flairs or interest. How do they all become friends? How Soul gets Maka to trust him (being male and all)? All of the characters getting used to their school. Watching them adjust to the new surroundings and new people.
1. Chapter 1

**If you like this story please check out my other Soul Eater FanFic (even if you don't like this story, please check out my other Soul Eater fanfic). Reviews are heartily welcomed, flames too. Tell me what you think.**

Fourteen and fifteen year-old's stand outside the castle of a building waiting for something, anything, to happen. The DWMA wasn't your average school. Students from all over the world come to learn to fight the monsters that plague the planet.

The doors aren't opened, but near the huge set of stairs leading into the city there's a table. Refreshments were provided, along with tags. All the students milling around either wore the word "weapon" or "meister" pinned somewhere on their person. Small conversations were heard as they wondered about the mysterious new school they would take part in.

Suddenly the large black doors burst open. Behind them a petite girl in pigtails stood, gasping slightly. Her eyes scanned the crowd quickly. When she didn't find what she was looking for she called out, "Um, excuse me, but is there a Tsubaki Nakatsukasa anywhere around here?!"

A gorgeous girl with long black hair raised her hand slightly and stepped forward. "Uh-um, that's me?" she said it as a question, as if getting it wrong would kick her out of the school.

Maka zoomed across the tiles on the ground, grabbed the girls wrist with her right hand, then tugged her back to the door.

"E-excuse me," the tall girl stuttered. "What's this about?"

In a low whisper, Maka said, "It's about your brother."

Most of the crowd didn't hear the blond girls answer but they saw the black haired Japanese girl's eyes widen in response. Once they made it to the door a blond adult with a nurses uniform, rapped her arm around Tsubaki and lead her into the building. That task complete the shortie turned back to the awe struck crowd as the doors closed.

Soul, a white haired demon weapon, with pointed teeth and red eyes looked on with the others. Now that she wasn't moving they could all get a look at the new comer. And man was she _small_, she didn't look twelve, let alone fourteen. Her ash blond hair was tied up in two childish pigtails, with bangs. She wore one of the schools uniforms, with a very private-school-meets-punk style. A plaid skirt that didn't even go to her knees along with a white button down under a yellow sweater vest. She looked like a nerd, that is until Soul saw her boots. Most likely custom made, those things said 'Don't mess with me.' That along with the huge black trench were the only reason Soul was taking her seriously.

"Hi everyone!" she said in a cheery voice. "My name's Maka Albarn, and the teachers appointed me class rep until we get to elections."

A boy with two pillars of hair that seemed to protrude from his glasses, eyed her skeptically. Ox raised his hand, "How do we know you can handle the job?"

Maka cocked her head to the side looking at him. "I've lived in Death City all my life, I know the hallways forward, backwards and upside down. Both my parents went to this school. Trust me, I'll be fine."

A girl with pink hair gave a snort, "Just because your parents went here doesn't mean diddly-squat."

Maka gives a frustrated sigh, then says, without looking at the crowd, "My (teeth grinding) _papa_ is the current Death Scythe."

No one argued anymore. In its place there were excited murmurs from a few. There were only a hand full of people who actually knew anything about the school.

Maka began to explain, "Most of you don't know why you were taken to this school. those of you that are weapons only know that your participation in the program is mandatory for the safety of yourself and others. The meisters, on the other hand, have their own reasons for coming.

"This school was created was created to fight and protect the world against witches and kishin eggs. We'll learn more about them in class. Right now you stand alone. But soon each of us will become partners with someone here

"The meister and weapon pair up to create a bond between the two. With in our first semester we will meet new people and try to find someone who we can pair with. By the end of the first semester we will have to register a partner."

Suddenly there was a loud "YAHOO!" from up above, "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" A short blue haired boy yelled. He continued to scream his inaudible speech from one of the spikes coming from the school. The crowd below was at first shocked then confused. Without gaining any notice from her peers, Tsubaki rejoined the group.

After a moment or two of looking at the strange boy, the crowds attention turned back to Maka for explanation. It seemed she had face-palmed, and was shaking her head in embarrassed frustration. When she composed herself once more she said, "That's Black Star. He came with the school."

Without further explanation she turned facing the doors. Once opened, she looked to the group and said, "we'll finish with a presentation in the gym. Follow me, its really easy to get lost when you're new."

Once most of the students filed into the weird building, leaving only one straggler, Star finished his speech with his Ultimate pose. There was silence. He didn't look down to see the now empty quart, that is until a clap was heard. Then a constant stream of one person clapping.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap._

Star jumped from the building to see his one and only fan. When he landed on the ground with an almost inaudible _thud_, Sue stopped clapping.

[The conversation from the show when they flash back. The too lazy to look up what they said to each other.]

After shaking hands there was a slight breeze from behind, making Tsubaki turn around. When she looks back Black Start is gone **[Batman]**. She quickly runs to catch up with the reseeding school group.

Finally they made it to a gym like training room. Bleachers were pulled out at one side. The kids sitting in their small or non-existent groups made the seats look like patch work. Maka stood to the side. A large man wearing dreads walked out in front of them.

"Name's Sid," he said in a booming voice. "I'm the kind of man who teaches through trial and error. At the end of the first half of the year you will have chosen a partner with the same soul wavelength. You will learn different combat techniques and will work hard with you partner. Maka here will show you some examples of using your wavelength."

Maka stepped forward. With a smile she said, "Everyone has a soul, even the bad guys. As students of the DWMA it's our job to use the power from out souls to fight the bad guys. Meisters use their wavelength to attack. Most of the time, one persons wavelength alone can't do much. But in some situations, a meister is strong enough to fight alone."

"For example," she looked up to the ceiling and yelled, "Black Star! Come here!" Out of nowhere the blue haired boy fell from a hidden place in the ceiling. When he was on the ground once more he gave a glowing smile to the crowd.

"I AM THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK ST-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," the small girl interrupted. "Show them your soul wavelength punch."

With a cocky smile, Star got into his stance. He quickly punched the air. It was like all the air in the room was sucked into that one spot. There was a spark of electricity, presumably coming from his soul. Then it was back to normal.

Maka took up the narrative once more. "People with this kind of power have the ability to work alone, or become even stronger with a weapon. Unfortunately most of us don't have this kind of power."

Star started making muscle poses at the crowd. When he wouldn't leave, with out stopping her explanation, Maka walked up behind him and "Maka Chop!" he lay there on the floor motion less.

"For a normal meister, we need a weapon. The weapon amplifies and focuses the meisters soul wavelength. Any of you weapons able to fully form?"

A couple people raised their hands, Soul among them. Maka looked at them for a second. Her eyes seemed to glow for a second, as if looking at there souls. Once her eyes had returned to normal she chose a pretty brunette from the front row. She had over dressed out of nervousness and was wearing lip gloss that she kept reapplying over and over.

"What's your name?" asked Maka.

"Carrie Langly."

"What do you turn into?"

"A shot gun."

Maka gave a great smile, "Perfect."

Sid began explaining as the two girls demonstrated. "A gun is the perfect weapon for showing how a weapon effects the soul wavelength."

Maka held out her hand to the overly done up girl. With a nervous giggle Carrie took Maka's hand and turned into a double barrel. Maka used it like a pro.

Sid hit a button on the wall and six targets popped out of no where around the room. "When a meister uses a gun they shoot their wavelength through the barrel, not bullets," explained Sid.

Maka nestled the gun into her shoulder and aimed. **[Sorry to those who actually know about guns. I am clueless. So if I get anything wrong feel free to correct me or just ignore it]**_ Bang, Pop, Pow, Bang, Pop,_ _Pow_. Maka aimed and hit every target. A powerful electrical energy shot out of the gun each time.

When she had finished, Maka threw Carrie up into the air as the girl transformed back. The crowd gasped in awe and amazement at the show. Carrie went back to her friends squealing in delight.

Maka looked at the clock. "Okay everyone. We have about twenty minutes until lunch. You can just roam around for that amount of time. Don't worry about getting lost. There are arrows all around the school. Just follow them and they will lead you to the lunch room."

With that the crowd dispersed.


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer any confustion, Maka was using the gun as a demonstration. She was showing the new students how to use a demon weapon. I don't know if you have read the manga or just watched the show, but if you have read the manga then you would know that Maka did not know how to wield a scythe before Soul. In the manga it talks about how Soul taught her how to spin the scythe when she first started (in the Sloth chapter). Just because her mom was a scythe meister doesn't necessarily mean she is too. If you were thinking Kidd could wield Carrie, sorry but no. First he would never wield Carrie, because he would be asymmetrical if he did. And if you payed attention in the beginning of the story you would know that Maka and the others never met Kidd until he enrolled in DWMA, after Sid became a Zombie. Sorry if I went off on you it's just I've read a lot of stories about Soul Eater and a lot of the times Maka just can't wait to be a Scythe Meister, but it never talks about her originally wanting to be a scythe meister in the show. It only ever talks about her wanting to turn Soul into a Death Weapon.**

**Wow, that was a whole paragraph. It's just there really aren't that many scythes in the Soul Eater Universe. There's Soul, Spirit, Tsubaki (when she's in her chain scythe mode), and the character from Soul Eater Not. That's it. So if I were Maka, I wouldn't be banking on finding a scythe (and by some magic having the same soul wavelength [which happens]) and asking to be partners.**

In the Death room sits none other then Death the Kidd. He adjusts his left ring and looks up at his father in the mirror. "You're saying there are two 'rogue' weapons in New York?"

"Yes, yes," his father cheered. "Go, have fun! See the sights."

Kidd almost rolls his eyes, but keeps it in. "And the new students?"

Death clapped his hands together, "Maka's taking care of them. You remember Maka, right?"

With the memory of the small blond girl came the memory of her father. The annoying alcoholic red head. He and Maka had not really had a chance to get to know one another, though there parents work closely. "Yes, father, I remember."

"Then go! Go, go, go." Death waved his hand as his son with three stripes left the room.

Across the school Carrie is speaking to Maka, "So, like, I was thinking that we worked, like, really well together."

Maka held her hands behind her back, and nodded. Carrie continued, "And you've already been here so long, you probably just want to find your partner and start working."

Maka shrugged. Around the corner and down the hall the sound of a door closing was heard. Nether of the girls noticed. Soul walked, following the arrows to the cafeteria. Soul was about to walk around the corner when he spotted the two girls. He hid behind the corner thinking, _eavesdropping is not cool._

"And that we should become partners?" finished Carrie.

Maka let out a little sigh, then began to explain. "Carrie, it's the first day. There are tons of people you haven't met yet."

"But we worked together so well!"

"How about this, go meet people, see if anyone fits _you_. If you can't find anyone then talk to me and we'll figure something out."

Carrie gave a defeated look but backed off. As she walking away she looked back. "Aren't you coming?"

Maka shook her head, "I've got some things to do. See you."

With that Carrie disappeared around the corner. Maka let out a breath she seemed to be holding. She took a step back and slumped on the hall way wall. She slowly slid down in a sitting position, her legs under her. Soul peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone left. His shoulders slumped at the realization that she was still there.

He watched as she delicately pulled the fingers of her white gloves and and pulls off her glove. Maka doesn't make a sound as her singed is revealed. Soul, though, hisses in pain involuntarily. Quickly he hides behind the corner again. Maka's head whips around, "Come on out, I can see your hair."

Soul cursed under his breath. With is shoulders slumped, he punched his hands into his pocket and turned the corner. "What's up with the burns?"

"Nothing. The cafeteria's that way," she points with her gloved hand.

Soul rolls his eye's, and slides down the wall beside her. He pulls her burnt and towards him. Inspecting he asks, "How'd you get these?"

Maka tries to pull her arm back, but Soul grips her wrist just under the burn and keeps her still. She explains, "When a weapon and a meister's soul wavelength are off, it effects the people. We'll learn about it in class but the basics are that if you're not paired correctly then the partners are effected. For me, I get burns where I touch the other weapon."

Soul thinks a moment then reaches for Maka's other hand. Very gently he slowly takes off the stiff glove, made to protect the wearer. Even with his careful fingers some of the white fabric scraps across her injured skin. She winces but doesn't make a sound.

"Why didn't you put Carrie down? Of pick someone else?" he asks.

"Because it's no big deal. I'm just glad that Carrie didn't feel it."

Soul's warm hands cup Maka's injured one's. Without the gloves her slender fingers are made even more small by his large hands encompassing her's. She slides her hands back to her lap, and her cheeks tint. Soul doesn't notice. He asks, "There a nurses office around here?"

Maka nods. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Without any pain or hesitation, she gets up and dusts her skirt off with the back of her hands. She raises her eye brows at Soul. In return he gets up and says, "Lead the way."

After a few moments of silent walking they made it to a door. Above the door there was a sign saying clearly "Nurse's Office." Soul open's the door for her.

Inside the nurse was no where to be seen. Soul didn't care. He's rifling through the cabinets in no time. Soon he had a number of small containers in hand. Maka sat on the on of the empty bed. Soon Soul had a empty dish and was loading it up with gels and goo's.

"What are you doing?" Maka said trying to look over his shoulder without getting up.

He looked over his shoulder at her, his sharp teeth forming a grin. "Homemade remedy. My brother like's tea and he always forgets to use a pad when picking up the kettle." By now he's finished mixing and is walking over to the blond girl. "My mom ended up making this kick-ass healing goo."

He picks up one of her injured hands and dips his fingers in the blue goo. Lightly and gently he applies the medicine to her hands. She hisses in response as the heat moves out of her hands and the medicine takes over. Soul doesn't look at her but continues to speak, "My mom used to say that no matter what instrument you play or what job you do, your hands are your most important tool."

When he finishes, he looks up at her and smiles. Maka gets a look at his teeth, and her eye's crinkle in confusion. Soul is instantly aware and closes his mouth. He moves to get up, but Maka catches his shoulder. "It's cool. You'll fit in just fine here."

He turns again to see her child like smile. "You should probably put that stuff away." She waves her right arm in the direction of the counter and flinches.

Soul looks confused for a moment then realizes she was using a rifle. "Take the sweater off," he commands.

Maka's eye brows furrow, and she crosses her arms. She say's, "no," with conviction.

"You were using a rifle. You probably have burns all down your shoulder. Take off your sweater or I will."

Maka clenches her teeth. "Get out. I can do this part myself."

Soul looks at her for a moment before realizing what she's thinking. "I'm not going to make a move on you small fry."

"Maka! _Chop!_" While the white haired boy lay unconscious on the floor Maka tended to her last wound. When she was finished she lightly patted Soul's cheek until he came to.

She held out her hand, for him to get up. "Hey, sorry. By the way, my name's Maka."

He gave her a scowl but let her help him up, "I know. You told everyone before the demonstration, remember?"

"You're Soul E-"

"Soul Eater. Yeah, that's me."

"Soul Eater? Whatever."

Souls stomach growled. Maka laughed. "Come on, I'll lead you to the Cafeteria. There serving spaghetti today."

Soul involuntarily drooled, Maka giggled at the odd sight. _Slurp_. "Sorry, missed break fast," he shrugged.

**Just to clarify, Carrie is not an important character. She was just here for this part. She's not an important OC, or a main character. Just an announcement because I don't want any confusion about her being a main character or something.**


End file.
